Crystal Clear
by Mazzie101
Summary: Marron loves Trunks, but he doesn't realize that she does. So what happens when one of Marron's best friends ask Trunks to escort her to the Valentines dance? ( Plz r & r and tell me if I should continue!!)


Aight, aight this is my first ficcie so at least try to be nice. Its a T/M ficcie!! Maybe some G/B in later chappies!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT!!  
  
*~Sniff~* Though I wish I did...  
  
^V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V^  
  
Let the story BEGIN!!  
  
^V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V^  
  
She sat atop her rooftop, her body limp and moving less. All that could be heard was the light sniffles coming from the young beautiful girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
She slowly lifted her head as the cool crisp air made contact with her skin. She shivered and quietly got up.  
  
"Oh dende. why me.?"  
  
The young beauty solemnly looked up at the stars.  
  
"Why did I have to fall in love with him.?"  
  
She quietly walked to her window, and climbed in. She walked to her mirror and looked at her complexion, her blue eyes now red from all her crying, her usually happy smile now fixed to an agonizing frown, though what really got her attention was her reason of distress.  
  
"Why do I care so much.?" She whispered.  
  
" I mean. so what if he doesn't loves me.? I don't need him. I don't need anybody."  
  
Soon her eyes faltered to her alarm clock. She sighed heavily.  
  
"3 o'clock"  
  
She slowly walked to bed and lay down.  
  
"Guess I should some sleep."  
  
  
  
^V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V^  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Her head slowly shot up as she searched her room to find the source of that terrible noise.  
  
She quickly got up when she finally realized it was her worst enemy. the alarm clock.  
  
"Stupid, messed up device!!" she cursed as she strolled her way to her bathroom to take a shower. After she had her shower she walked downstairs to eat something.  
  
She looked at her mom "Momma, what's for breakfast? No wait!! Let me guess! Cereal right?"  
  
Juunichigo looked up "Heh, how'd you guess?"  
  
Marron chuckled and got a bowl for her cereal.  
  
"Lucky guess, I guess"  
  
When she finished eating she ran upstairs and brushed her teeth. She then changed into a pair or fading jeans and a pink sweater. She left her hair out, deciding to put on, a lavender headband.  
  
She then headed outside to wait for her ride. Who was not surprisingly Trunks.  
  
"Shit! I forgot he was suppose to pick me up today." she shrieked as she saw Trunks flying towards her.  
  
She quickly ran inside the house and up the stairs to her room  
  
^V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V^  
  
Trunks stopped in mid-air.  
  
"What. was that about?" he wondered.  
  
He landed a couple of minutes later and ran towards the door and knocked.  
  
"Konnichiwa Krillan-san, can you please ask Marron-chan to hurry?"  
  
"I thought she was already outside" Krillan responded confused  
  
"Oh well... I'll go tell her." He said  
  
"MARRON SWEETY!! Hurry up your ride is here!!" Krillan shouted up the stairs  
  
^V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V^  
  
She sighed lightly as she quietly walked down the stairs.  
  
Krillan looked at his daughter and smiled as Trunks watched the girl as she walked towards him unsurely. She slowly kissed her father on the cheek and said "bye daddy" in a voice just a little above a whisper.  
  
She then walked past Trunk and onto the beach that surrounded Kame house. Trunks followed and Krillan shut the door.  
  
"Marron?" Trunks asked  
  
  
  
^V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V^  
  
She slowly turned around as she heard her name being spoken.  
  
"Marron?" He said again  
  
Though this time she responded, but not daring to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Y.y.yes.?" she asked  
  
Now Trunks new something was wrong. He quickly walked towards her and picked her up. But not before saying  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Marron now bringing up the courage looked at him from the corner of her eye. When she finally realized that he was looking at her with those. eyes. those beautiful eyes. that she, fell in love with.  
  
She blushed and said.  
  
"Yeah Trunks I'm fine, just fine."  
  
"You sure Marron?"  
  
"Yeah. we better hurry Trunks, or we're gonna be late for school." she said quietly.  
  
With one last glance from Trunks they headed off to school, with one thought in mind.  
  
~* I'll find out what's wrong Mazzie, and I'll make whoever hurt you pay. I promise you that. *~  
  
^V^  
  
Sooooooooooooz whadya think?? Should I continue? HOOOOO plzzz R&R!! pretty plz!! 


End file.
